the_littile_world_of_spin_offsfandomcom-20200213-history
Babysitter
Babysitter (stylized as "BABYSITTER") is a fictional television sitcom which premiered on September 28, 2011 on Clearstime. The series was created and executive produced by Rachel MorCox (a fictional television director and creator). The series aired its final episode on January 9, 2015. The show was created by [[User:Love~Leigh Grandé|'Love~Leigh Grandé']] in early 2012. Plot Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil has been seperated from their real families and are forced to move in with eachother. In the beginning of season 2, they met Million Bucks Bill, which currently hangs out at the gang's hotel room. Patricia Andrews is their neighbour which is currently dating Matthew. It is revealed that in The Broken Episode that the title of the show relates to the fact that when everyone moved to Chicago, they hoped that they would be "babysat" or "taken care of". Cast 'Main Characters' *Peyton List as Madison *Kyle Massey as Samuel *Nausheen Ali as Babushka *Andrew McNee as Matthew *Mark Galla as Phil *Karin Konoval as Patricia Andrews 'Recurring Characters' *Jake Goodman as Spain (seasons 3 and 4) *Maya Joseph as Sheniqua (season 4) *Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney (season 4) *Wendie Malick as Miss Martinez (seasons 1, 2 and 4) *Buddy Handleson as Chester (seasons 1, 2 and 3) *Jane Lynch as Ms. Coward (seasons 1 and 2) *Rhyon Nicole Brown (young) as Veronica (seasons 1 and 2) *Oana Gregory as Veronica (seasons 3 and 4) 'Former Characters' *Graham Cameron as Million Bucks Bill Trivia *The series is fictional. *The series first aired on September 28, 2011. *Their sister show is Disney Channel's Shake It Up, and had a crossover titled, "Babysitter It Up". *The series also had a crossover with the Clearstime original series Spontaneous, with the crossover title of "Babysitter Meets Spontaneous." *The series was created by a fictional TV creator Rachel MorCox. *The main pairings in the show are Mamuel, Chesbushka and Matricia, even though there are others such as Stadison and Spabushka. *Season 2 was filmed before the series first aired. *The first episode scored a total of 6.8 million viewers on its premiere night. *"Wrestling In The Dark" was the populist episode. *"Lizard In The House" was the least populist episode until "Kiss Me on a Cruise" aired. *The series had a movie that aired on March 23, 2014. *This show in a way appears to be dueling shows with another fictional television show, [http://the-fake-shows.wikia.com/wiki/WildSide_(TV_Series) WildSide], as the plot of both is almost the same. Although, since the two show's creators are really close, the shows don't seem to compete with each other that often. *It is revealed in the first episode of Season 4 "The Broken Episode" that the only reason why the show is called Babysitter ''is because when everyone got to move to Chicago, they would hope that someone could "babysit" or "take care" of them. Many fans ask in speculation about how the show's title is related to the theme of the show, so ''The Broken Episode ''answered a question that everyone wanted answered. *Filming for the show ended in late May 2014. *The cast came back together on June 14, 2014 to record ''Thinking of You, which was a tribute to the popular 70s band Sister Sledge, the original composers of the theme song (We Are Family). *On August 22, 2014, the episode "Kiss Me On A Cruise", was the least populist episode to date, receiving only 3.1 million views on its premier night. *The average viewership: **Season 1: Between 6-8 million. **Season 2: Between 7-9 million. **Season 3: Between 8-10 million. **Season 4: Between 5-8 million. *There are also rumours and conspiracy theories about how the show is apparently apart of the Illuminati. According to some viewers, iconic illuminatic symbolism has been spotted through out the series, including images of the all-seeing eye, the owl and the 666 symbol. Also, the show is known for its constant subliminal messages, especially in the season 3 and 4 episodes. *On December 11, 2014, the finale air date was finally announced. *Rhyon Nicole Brown (as she looked in That's So Raven) portrayed Veronica in seasons 1 and 2 and Oana Gregory portrayed Veronica in seasons 3 and 4. This is due to Rhyon showing lack of interest to the role and quitting the show in 2012. *The series finale got a total of 7.147 views on its premiere night. *On January 10, 2015, Rachel MorCox, Peyton List, Kyle Massey, Nausheen Ali, Andrew McNee, Mark Galla, Karin Konoval and Maya Joseph reunited with a party celebrating the acheivement of 100 episodes. Due to Graham Cameron leaving the series in late season 4, he is the only main cast member to not attend the party.